Living My Dream, Part 2
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie is about to marry Ranger. Her mom is not happy about this, but she needs to accept Stephanie's choice. Lula and Connie find their own Rangeman. Let the games begin as we are about to embark on the "Love Boat".


**Living My Dream**

 **(The Wedding)**

 **Most of the characters are based on the Stephanie Plum series, written by Janet Evanovich. I own nothing except for the plot.**

I ditched my fiancee Joe Morelli at the altar four hours ago to marry another man. His grandmother who was a crazy old Sicilian woman put a curse on me. Now I am boarding a cruise ship in Miami to marry Carlos Manoso, a/k/a Ranger. The man I should have said yes to in the first place.

Nancy, a Rangeman employee, hurried me into the ship. The only people that were in the lobby were the guests on the plane. Connie who is one of the bride's maids came over to me.

"Ranger out did himself. I have already met some of the Miami Rangemen guys. Let me tell you. _Girl_. I've met one hunk after another."

Connie shook like she was chilled to the bone. "I'm telling you now, anything goes tonight."

Nancy laughed at Connie's remarks, and then interrupted her by saying to me,

"I need to escort you to the bridal suite. I'm with you until you walk down the aisle. My orders are not to let you out of my sight."

"Are you my watch dog?" I shrugged and giggled

"Yes." She answered firmly. "Don't try to lose me. I'm one step ahead of you."

The lobby doors opened and closed, and a warm ocean breeze blew in blanketing the air. It brushed my face and arms and felt sultry, leaving a taste of salt on my tongue. I scanned the lobby and there were white marble walls that shined from the reflection of the overhead lights, and small potted palm trees and oversized leafy plants making an excellent addition to the tropical theme. Before we approached the staircase, I saw green long green vines dangling from the ceiling that hung low dipping their foliage into a man-made pond beside the staircase. The steps spiraled upward to the first floor, and on the side railings, tinted glass panels turned the steps green when a ray of sunshine beamed down from the domed skylight.

We walked up to the first floor, and Nancy opened the door to the suite. Two full-size soft suede, dark green couches were stationed below a picture window looking out to the open seas. It took my breath away giving me a sense of freedom as the turquoise waters looked never ending when I saw the sailboats floating on the horizon. A Tiffany lamp sat on the oak writing desk displaying a computer and sat next to a television console. Pink lilies in a glass vase gave a splash of additional color on the oval coffee table, and watercolor paintings had scenes of palm trees and people shopping in the marketplace in Havanna. Everywhere I looked the decor spelled out paradise.

Valarie and my nieces were waiting for me, the children jumped in place trying to talk over each other. Their voices shrilled saying how happy they were about taking a boat ride on a big ship. Amanda the eldest asked if I was marrying a different man and if she had to call him uncle like she did Uncle Joe. I told her she could call him anything she wanted, but his name is Carlos, and he liked to be called Ranger. The younger one, Christina asked

"Like the Power Rangers? It threw me I didn't think they were still popular with the kids anymore.

"What color is he?" Christina asked furrowing her brow.

"Black." Not knowing if there was even a black Power Ranger.

"Black? Okay." She smiled, I don't like black, I like the red one.

"Yeah. I like the pink one." Amanda jeered.

"Come on girls we need to go to get cleaned up. We're walking down the aisle again." Valarie gestured them to follow her.

I walked behind them and was astonished how enormous the bathroom looked. There were three sinks dropped into a cappuccino free standing vanity, and the lighted mirror took up the whole wall. Fluffy light green towels were stacked high on a stand, and a basket of toiletries sat on the counter. The shower stall had six nozzles, so you felt the pulsating water on every part of your body. I would have no problem living in here. Soon after there was a knock on the door, and then I overheard Nancy speaking to a man, discussing the schedule. She rapped on the wall and shouted out,

"Hello, hello, may we enter."

"Yes," Val said.

Nancy then introduced Santos and explained he was

the make-up and hair guy. He had a feminine tone when he spoke, and stood a head taller than me He wore a white uniform looking more like he was going perform surgery and put his bag of tricks on the counter, asking some questions while waving his hand in a modest way.

"You must be the bride. Your gown is exquisite, my dear. I'll take you last. You have to be fresh when your groom sets his eyes on you."

He took an index card out of his pocket and glanced at it.

"Okay, who is Valarie, Amanda, Christina."

"I'm Valerie," she said pointing to herself. "This is Amanda, and the little one is Christina."

"Okay," Santos acknowledged.

"Where is Helen? Lula? Grandma Mazur? And, Connie?"

Nancy then intervened,

"They should be here soon, in fact, I have the guys rounding them up as we speak, and escorting them to the room." He looked at his watch and said,

"Oh dear, they better hurry, because we're on a schedule you know. Ranger will have my head if the ceremony is delayed."

Nancy chuckled as if she knew what he meant.

"Okay, Stephanie and the two children need to leave the bathroom." He shooed us out into the sitting room. "Let me work on ma'ma first."

We left the bathroom, and I sat on the couch with the two girls, keeping them occupied. I asked Nancy if they could watch television while they waited. She opened cabinet doors to the T.V console and turned it on. I then asked them,

"Where's daddy? I didn't see him on the plane?"

"Mommy said, dad couldn't come he had to pick my brothers up at the babysitter's, and he had to work. She told us he wants us to enjoy ourselves."

Amanda then put her hand over her mouth, so no one heard.

"He gave mommy lots of money to spend, and we might drive to Universal Studios."

"Well, that worked out well for you," I grinned.

Valarie married Donald Cloughn four years ago this is her second marriage. Amanda's dad left my sister when Amanda was four years old. After her divorce, she moved from California to my parents home with Amanda. She lost her way for a while stepping out of character which surprised the family. Val always was the prim and proper daughter. Growing up, she did everything supposed to do, while I was dreaming about being Wonder Woman. Val got good grades in school and did all the right things. She never had a hair out of place and was a meticulous dresser. Her divorce devastated her, and that's when she got this idea of changing her sexual preference, thinking it would make her happier. It didn't take long before she realized it wasn't her scene and then asked if I could fix her up with Ranger. I refused and told her Ranger didn't want commitment. During this time, I needed a lawyer, and I hired Donald, he just became an attorney, and his rates were affordable. He needed a secretary and offered me the position, but I refused. I told Val about it, and she went on the interview and became Donald's Administrative Assistant. They started dating, shortly after she was hired and it didn't take long before she conceived Christina on my parent's couch. She married him after they had their second kid. Donald became a high profile lawyer and now my sister is living the life she deserves.

"Aunt Stephanie, is Ranger like Uncle Joe, does he play baseball?" Christina asked

giving me sad eyes.

"I don't know, but if you ask him, I'm sure he will."

Joe showed my nieces a lot of attention. We used to take walks with them and play baseball in his mother's yard on Sunday afternoons when my family received an invite to Sunday dinner. I was telling myself _everything would work out. It will take some time to adjust._ Children are resilient and amazing. Amanda then asked,

"Is Carlos a Police Officer like Uncle Joe? Does he get the bad guys?"

"Yes, a matter of fact he does, but he's not a Police Officer. He watches over Aunt Stephanie and makes sure the bad guys don't get me." I giggled then poked her stomach.

"Because you have a dangerous job, right? Grandma tells mommy that on the phone all the time? He must be a nice man then. I think I'm going to like him."

Valarie walked out of the bathroom and asked how she looked. Santos did a fantastic job, and the make-up made her skin flawless. He re-did her eye makeup and gave her smokey eyes.

"Okay Amanda, Christina it's your turn," Valarie said.

"Mommy you look beautiful. Can he make me look like you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure he will make _you_ look pretty," Valarie assured her. "But, that is not going to be hard, you're already sooo beautiful."

Valarie wasn't kidding, Amanda was cute, with her baby blue eyes and her perfect sandy blonde hair. She resembled Val when she was her age.

"Why does Santos move his hands like that when he talks mommy?" Christina whispered.

"Never mind, we need to get ready girls."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and I heard Lula voice in the corridor giggling. When Nancy opened the door, Lula was chummed up to one of the Rangeman guys. I didn't recognize the two them. They probably were from the Miami's office. Connie, Grandma, and Mom marched into the room while Lula remained out in the hall saying goodbye to her new interest. The other guy looked annoyed as he spoke to Nancy for a brief minute. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he rolled his eyes when Lula hurried into the suite with a grin. Then the guy speaking to Nancy left the room waving goodbye. To break the tension, Grandma remarked,

"We took a peek in the room where the reception is being held . . . I was blown away. Ranger made a fine choice. I heard there was no expense spared." Grandma said.

Mom just looked at Grandma and smirked and then sighed. I could tell she was upset, maybe when Ranger and I make her a grandmother again, she'll settle down.

"I don't understand," Lula said, I'm still hungry." She glanced over at Nancy rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe that," Connie said. "You ate like a pig on the plane."

"I know, but that was two hours ago." Lula said, "I could go for some donuts for dessert right about now."

"I figured you guys were getting hungry, I ordered trays of cheese and crackers, it should be here any minute," Nancy said.

"Thank You, I appreciate the thought," Lula replied.

Mom sat across from me on the other couch with a puss on her face. She was giving me evil eyes which made me uncomfortable in my skin. Grandma noticed and said to her,

"Helen, stop this, you need to loosen up, look how Stephanie's beaming. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Get with the program."

"I'm mad as hell, but Stephanie's not the only reason. Frank cut me off, and said I have to get through the ceremony first and then he doesn't care."

"Dad cut you off?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to say my peace. I hope you know what you're doing Stephanie? You should be married to Joe right now. None of this makes no sense.

I never thought my sister would come to my defense,

"Lighten up Mom, and love doesn't make sense, let it go, this wedding is going to happen, just wish your daughter all the luck in the world and move forward. Ranger is a good guy, and he will make a great husband. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, he's incredibly hot too. He's the Man. I would marry him in a split second." Lula said

The girls came running out of the bathroom and handed their mom two lollipops,

"Santos told us to give them to you to hold in your purse mommy. He doesn't want us to get all sticky." Christina said.

"Who's Santos," Connie asked.

"He's the hairdresser and makeup guy," I answered.

"Oh," Connie said taking her phone out of her pocketbook.

"I don't need any makeover I look fine. I don't want anyone fooling with my hair. Santos could skip me," Lula said as she pulled her dress over her boobs covering part of her cleavage. Santos stepped out into the room and called grandma's name,

"It's your turn, my dear," he said.

"You're going to make me gorgeous." Santos nodded, "Take me I'm yours," and she glided into the bathroom.

Nancy was on the computer the whole time talking to someone on her headphones. I knew by how she was speaking it was all business. She announced that the food had arrived and made sure the coffee table stayed clear of clutter. The waiters delivered platters of all sorts of cheeses and two types of crackers with bottled water and ice tea. One of the waiters removed the covers Nancy examined the plates of cheese. She thanked the servers, and they left.

"Shoot, I thought the Rangerman guy would deliver, I liked him. He was all right." Lula said to Nancy searching for a response. "You work with these guys, how can you keep your hands off of them?"

Nancy laughed,

"You get used to it, Juan, our boss, is very strict about fraternizing on the job."

" _Honey_ , it must be difficult."

"Yeah, the guys keep it interesting, but they're my co-workers that's all."

"Who's the guy you were clinging to before," I asked Lula.

"His name is Orlando. He's a _fine_ specimen."

"He's a relatively new employee at Rangeman. He's been working with us for only two months. The other guy's name is Roberto. He's my boss also, he's the one in charge when Juan is out of town.

Yeah, he's uptight, he's got to loosen up a bit." Lula remarked.

Nancy laughed and nodded,

"He gets that way when he's on an assignment.

She continued talking to us a little about working for Rangeman saying she been working there for four years. When she first arrived in Miami her first job was recovery agent. It was interesting to listen to her stories and what training she had to endure. She explained most of the agencies in Miami work on quotas and the agents got paid once a week. Roberto was her partner briefly before Rangeman hired him.

Grandma came out of the bathroom, then she asked,

"Well, what do you think? I love my makeup, and he even gave me a new hair-do. I tell you that man is a magician."

I don't know what kind of makeup he used, but the cover up diminished grandma's wrinkles. Gravity was not grandma's best friend. Santos called my mother next. I over to Connie who became oblivious to her surroundings keeping her eyes peeled on her phone. She was just staring with her hand over her mouth. Whatever she was watching kept her occupied, I sat next to her and asked,

"What's so fascinating?"

"I don't want to show you; you're going to get upset. I'll show you after you marry Ranger." She pressed the button, and the screen went black.

"Why? Do you think this will change my mind."

"It's a video of the reception in New Jersey. Joe is shit faced and hadn't said anything pleasant. He did refer to you as cupcake once."

"I don't want to see what's on the video, just delete."

"He posted it on Facebook, and it went viral."

"Oh my God, how bad?

"Bad Stephanie, first he pleaded that you shouldn't marry Ranger, accusing him of being a criminal. Then he made his mother talk, and it wasn't a pleasant. I'm not kidding around."

"Delete it. I couldn't care less at this point."

I asked Nancy, when is it time to go down to the chapel and she said in a half hour

there waiting for the pastor to arrive. After Mom was done, she looked stunning, in her maroon dress and freshened up. Her face was still tense, it was obvious that she was just going through the action, but her heart wasn't into the this. I went into the bathroom and told Santos I'm next."

He did some touch ups that didn't take long, and then he called on Connie. Lula refused, but not without an argument from Santos. The photographer came into the room and took some pictures, telling my mother to smile every time he had to photograph her. Two Rangeman guys walked in, and one of them was Roberto, and the other person's name was Juan Rosado. He said he was a long-time friend of Ranger and the head honcho at the Miami Rangeman Corporation. Ranger never spoke about the Miami office much, and it was great meeting everyone. When Juan set his on Connie, his face lit up like the lights on Broadway. I could tell Connie was taken by him also, her girlish expression said it all, especially when he kissed her hand and told her that she looked ravishing.

He had straight black hair, his bang fell to the side of his sexy hazel eye. His white teeth glistened when he smiled. The tuxedo he wore fit him like a glove clinging to his muscular body. He told me that he wanted to introduce himself to me, on Ranger's behalf, because he was his best man. He checked his watch and said,

"Look at the time. I have to go. I'll see you, ladies, later. Don't be late."

He winked at Connie flashing her his deep dimples when he smiled.

"Oh My God, " Connie mouthed to me after he left, She started getting flushed, and started fanning herself with her hands. Roberto escorted the bridal party, grandma, and mom to the chapel. Nancy and I stood behind a few extra minutes. The photographer had a couple more pictures to take.

When we approached the back of the chapel, Roberto began to usher Mom and Grandma to their seats while the organ played soft music. I tried to peek over the crowd to see if I saw Ranger, and he was having a discussion with Juan. Santos stood behind me letting down the train on my gown. He was so joyous and emotional, you would think he was getting married. He said in his unique way,

"Isn't this exciting, I love weddings."

He dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief wiping his tears away. Valarie said I looked breathtaking. She said I was an example of a blushing bride. My stomach couldn't stop flip-flopping, and my hands shook when Val gave me my white rose bouquet. The organ started to play, and my nieces proceeded down the aisle, and Lula and Connie followed. My father hugged me wishing me all the best, and then he hooked his arm in mine,

"You're sure now, " I nodded my head as tears of joy collected in my eyes. I apologized to him about earlier.

"Stephanie, there are times we need to do things that will make ourselves happy and it will make other people upset or angry. Ranger and I had a long talk before, and to tell you the truth, I like the guy. My advice is, let's do this and don't look back. Mom will come around."

We walked to the entrance of the chapel, and the organ started playing the wedding march. I saw an archway of pink and white roses by the altar. Big white satin bows were tied on the side of the pews. I proceeded down the short aisle with my dad, and when I reached the altar, there he was, my knight, standing there wearing his all black tuxedo. My knees buckled I could hardly believe how incredible he looked. Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and when the music stopped, the pastor asked,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"My wife and I do." I heard my mother clearing her throat in back of me. When I was marrying Joe, both my parents were giving me away, but mom backed out when I decided to marry Ranger. There was one more part I needed to get through, a crucial one, it was when the Pastor asked,

"If anyone here thinks these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The chapel remained silent it was deafening. Sweat trickled down my back. The pastor continued when there were no objections. The ceremony continued and before Ranger, and I said our: "I Do's." Ranger wanted to say a couple of words to me. I thought - _What a romantic gesture_ on his part. He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Stephanie, my life hasn't been the same since I met you. You have given me ride on the wildest roller coasters and spun me in all different directions. And through it all there's no one I'd rather spend my life with. You were my partner before, and you're going to remain my partner through life from this day forward. _Babe. . . I love you."_

The pastor asked if I wanted to add anything. He had me choked up, and I couldn't speak at the moment. I composed myself, and then I said,

"Carlos, you had shown me your devotion, since I've met you. There were times you became overbearing, but it was only because you loved and cared for me. Anytime I needed you, you were right there, with no questions asked. No matter what you have slain my dragons and became my knight and shinning armor. You have tried to keep me out of harm's way at any cost and saved my life countless times. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today marrying you. You're my hero, friend, and lover. . ." I had to pause. I felt a lump in my throat. "You're my superhero, I love you, Batman." I then flashed a smile. I went to kiss him, but the pastor shook his head. I heard some sniffles in the back of me, and I glanced over at my sister. She was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos Manoso do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold. . . from this day forward,

"I Do."

Those words ran through me like electricity. Ranger put the wedding band on my finger. Then the pastor repeated the vows. It was my turn. All I had to say was _"I Do."_

Just then Grandma Bella's face flashed in my mind, and I heard her evil voice after she spat at my feet. I closed my eyes to shake the demon away, but I kept hearing her,

 _"You're not good enough for my Joey. I hope you have a miserable life."_ I couldn't believe I was thinking about this witch right now. I closed my eyes and when I opened them,

Ranger was starring at me.

"Babe?. . . The pastor asked you a question. If you want to be my wife, I suggest answering him." I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened them again, Ranger's worried eyes glared at me, and then they softened. His reassurance washed over me, and I said,

"I Do, I Do." and then I placed the wedding band on his finger.

The pastor remarked,

"One I Do, would have sufficed." I chuckled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Miami, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Please, guys, don't make this the start of your honeymoon."

The Pastor committed, we all laughed at his humorous remark. Ranger grabbed me and kissed me. I heard my inner voice shouting: We _did it! We're married!_

He let go of me, and we held hands, facing our guests, and the Pastor continued,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce for the first time,

Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

Enthusiastic, loud applauses came from our guests, especially on Ranger's side. Everyone stood and gave us a standing ovation.

No words gave this moment justice, I felt on top of the world, it was a dream come true, a Cinderella story. I felt like a whole new person, It's the dawn of a new beginning, and I felt cleansed. No one could ever convince me now I made the wrong decision.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my interpretation of Stephanie and Ranger. Stay tuned to Living my Dream, (The Reception). Many unexpected surprises will arise. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
